Nnooooo!
by Aka Waffle
Summary: M-my key! Where is it?"
1. Lost

Sleep sleep sleep....

Mmmm....

. . . . . . .

_Sssssix._

. . ? . .

_Waaaake up._

. . . ?

"Wha.." he opened his eyes, looking around the room expecting someone to be there- he was alone. The sun barely shown at this hour, and nearly everyone was still asleep. Except 6, of course; he wasn't awaken by rude nightmares, or screaming, scary sounds in his head this time. Just a soft whisper that told him to wake up. It was a nice change.  
With a yawn he forced himself to sit up from where he was laying on the floor; 6 had fallen asleep over one of his drawings the night before and hadn't moved from that spot since he had passed out.

"To early... night night." his body flopped back over on his stomach. Something was different. The ground was softer.

No, it wasn't the ground, it was him. His hand was brought up to his neck and lingered a moment. Something was wrong, yes, _something wasn't there._  
"M-my key! Where is it!?"


	2. THEM!

**Thump**

An inkwell was knocked over. "Where!? Where!?" the yarned haired, supposedly crazy doll screamed, tipping over another inkwell and kicking papers up that lay on the floor. "Ca--can't be far..!" He was stressing out. It was almost 3 in the morning and he had waken to find his beloved key gone. What terror!  
"Come ooooon, CAN'T be far now!?" No one had been disturbed by his frantic, noisy movement and yelling yet, luckily.

Stopping in the middle of his dark room, his head jerked back in forth searching every inch of the corners walls, floor, and items for a hint that his key was there. There was no evidence the key was in his room. 6 began to whine pathetically. He was on the verge of a break down. "Why, why!? Why did you run away?"  
The light was begining to fill his room. Though dim, he could see alot better. Not that he would know, his eyes were shut as he sobbed into his hands.

_They tooook it._

"Huh-uh-wh-h-who.."

_Theeeeem!_

6 continues to sob. "Th-them?"

_Yes._

His sobs slowly stopped. Looking up, 6 started to decipher what the wicked, raspy voice was telling him. Them.. them..

_**THEM!!**_

The other dolls. Someone had taken it while he slept. Letting out a small whimper he fell to his knees. Why would they do that? Take his most treasured security; His precious key? "I want it back..." the voice was silenced. 6 stood up, walking past the bits of sheet and paper hanging over his cornered room. The Thrown room was growing brighter as the clocked went along.  
Its shadow was already starting to print its dark silhouette over the floor. He kept inside this shade.

_Someone was going to pay._


	3. Not yet

8.

Yes, 8! He took it! "He did- I KNOW he took it!" the striped doll rambled to himself, slipping into a room hidden in the wall by shade and creeping through the rags in the doorway. He had to have taken it. Who else would be as so cruel to steal something that dear? 1, yes, but he would to it for a reason; he had no reason.

It was a fairly small room. Bigger then the other dolls rooms, at least, but still rather small. 1 was asleep in a makeshift bed against the other side of the wall, and 8 was sitting against the side wall and making a strange gurgling noise. 6 laughed silently to himself. "You did..." he crept closer to the slumbering bulk, looking him over.  
No sign of his key on him.

If he doesn't have it-

"1 must." His gaze shifted to the elderly doll, who was turned so his back was facing him. Shuffling to the edge of his bed, 6 looked over carefully. A trickle of anger- which was unusual for the small doll- swept through him. Nothing! Though he softened when he noticed the older doll was cuddling with his staff.  
How funny! He wished 3 and 4 could see this, so he could have them record the scene. It would shame 1 for life! But- no- mustn't get distracted.

They hid it.

Oh, he did not think of that. 6 looked around the dim room, searching for a place they could have hidden or stowed the large black key. A worn out block of wood with a deep hole cut into its side was beside 1's bed. 6 crept around to check there. With a sigh, he stepped back. His fingers twitched and reached up instinctively to where it would have hung around his neck. He was about to start sobbing again, but knew this wasn't the place to cry. His bellow would wake them; ending in a painful wack from 1 and- oh, he didn't even want to think about what a cranky 8 would do!

His mind whirred. He had to get his key, no matter the cost.

The second oldest of the Cathedral often studied his drawings and talked with him now and again. How he loved that jolly old doll, 2. Friendly, caring, smart, he was like a wise grandfather. Even better as he never forced things upon him, 1 did that. He did not like 1. His eyes turned back upon the sleeping elder, dilated pupils shrinking.  
He would get his, oooh yes, he would feel pain!

The ink stained nibs loomed over his skull and sides, jerking with anticipation.

No! Not now, fooooool!

The nibs pulled back sharply. The voice was right. He can't kill 1, not now at least. Would he even ever get around to it at all? 8 would twist his neck if he even looked at 1 funny! How would he handle him harming his leader? Not very well 6 assumed, beginning to leave the room.

As he strode into the rickety bucket that would take him on other floors to which have the others dolls spaces, he started to wonder how he didn't wake up when the theft happened. Surely just the feeling of something being pulled from his neck would have shaken him to life? 6 wasn't a deep sleeper.  
The farther he went up, the better the light shown. A few floors more to go.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The bucket stopped. Just down the hall way was the elders work space. Like 6, he often falls asleep over his work- But his apprentice 5 puts him to bed before he himself sleeps.

6 stepped out of the creaking metal onto the wooded floor of the short corridors. He could see a light was on- most likely a candle light- in the room. It was strange. 3AM and the light was still shining. Maybe 2 wasn't asleep. Peaking through the cut doorway, he could see him; He could see 2.  
... he was at a work table, head down. The doll was asleep. 


End file.
